A fuse is a protective device that is typically placed in a current path to electric circuitry to be protected. Before a condition dangerous to the equipment can occur (for example, a high current draw by the electric circuitry), the fuse blows or trips or otherwise opens. Typically the fuse melts in some fashion as a result of high current flow through the fuse. As a result the electrical connection between two terminals of the fuse is broken. Due to the opening of the fuse, current flow through the fuse to the electric circuitry is stopped. If the fuse does not blow or trip, then it serves as an in-tact low resistance part of the current path to the electric circuitry. There are various types of fuses. Fuses are designed to blow or trip under different conditions. If the fuse is of the type that is destroyed when it blows or trips, then the blown fuse must typically be removed from the circuit and replaced with a new fuse in order for the circuit to be operational again. Replacing fuses can be expensive. A fuse commonly referred to as an electronic fuse (or an “eFuse) is a type of fuse that is not destroyed when it opens (due to experiencing a predetermined potentially dangerous condition). Rather, when an electronic fuse opens it can be reset to be conductive again. An improved eFuse is desired.